


Tastes Like Home

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Gen, banana bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Sometimes things change, but that doesn't mean home completely goes away.





	Tastes Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> In the 1930s 4 pounds of bananas or 12 bananas averaged about 19 cents or 14 pence, which today is about £9.19 or 76 pence a banana comparatively in 2016 the price for 1 pound/3 bananas was 58 cents or in the UK it’s something like 11p a banana if you maths it out give or take. So quite an expensive banana and you’d need a few for your banana bread. 
> 
> Also it was a different species of banana back in the 40s so they taste different.
> 
> PS: The history student in me had to check cause…I’m terrible and I have to write these things as spot on as a I can, blame university.

You loved second hand shops, you could spend all day in second hand shops. The random nick knacks and trinkets the things you never knew existed but in fact did. It was a wonderful past time, and a relatively inexpensive one, less so than going into any other sort of shop. 

You and Bucky both enjoyed going into these shops, he sometimes saw things from his childhood and things that sparked memories and it was nice experience for the two of you, to trawl through all the random and strange things and occasionally stumble on something that meant something to one of the two of you.

“What ya’ lookin’ at?” You come up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist, poking your head around his arm to have a look at the item he’d picked up. Today was another day of visiting second hand shops, you’d both been busy lately and with Bucky now starting to get more involved with the Avengers it was nice to take some time out to do something simple. You glanced at the book in his hand, a very, very old cover, one that almost looked like it might break ‘ _The Eagle Cookbook_ ’ a picture of a hand holding up a platter was seen in the middle and it had obviously been published by a newspaper trying to get a bigger following. 

“My mom had this book…”

“Yeah?” You press your cheek into his arm, watching him think back to memories he’d only recently gotten back. Bucky still didn’t remember everything, but he remembered a lot and that made life easier for him and harder at the same time. It couldn’t have been easy to know so many people and never see them again, to only know Steve from before. 

“She and my sister…they used to bake when we could afford it….bananas were really expensive….so we’d put money aside and then ma would bake banana bread on the odd occasion…y’know, a treat…” You could imagine a younger Bucky keeping money aside after his first job, putting it in a jar under his bed for the day he had enough money for a single banana.

You slip your arms from around him and gently take the book, flipping through the pages until you find the one you’re looking for, “This recipe?”

“Yeah…” You could see the wistful look, the thinking back to a time that he was no longer a part of, to the people that he’d never see again. You look at the price on the back and don’t wince, while it’s not cheap (probably because of it’s age) you would pay over and above the odds for Bucky. 

“What are you doin’, doll?” 

“I’m going to make you banana bread.” You say matter-of-factly handing the book over to the cashier and paying for the ragged thing. You’d most definitely type of recipes out again just in case the thing got further damaged. 

You ignored his protests as you left the shop, stopping by the grocery shop on the way back to your home. Bananas, flour, eggs, and more all going into the basket. Bucky was always amazed during grocery shops, the variety, the pricing, he still thought a dollar was expensive. Honestly the hardest part was finding really ripe bananas in the shop, it had taken asking around until you got the perfect bananas. 

You baked, sometimes a lot and sometimes not at all, but you had baked in the past so you took great joy in standing in that kitchen following the instructions on a recipe book that was nearly 100 years old. 

You had banned Bucky from going anywhere near the kitchen while you were baking, hoping there’d be an added level of surprise when you finished even though he knew what you were baking. It wasn’t special looking you noted as you took hold of the finished product on it’s plate. But then banana bread never was, it was always simple, but tasty. 

You hoped it tasted the same.

“Close your eyes!” You call out as you bring a plate with a slice of the bread on it out to Bucky, watching him sit eyes closed, a little smirk on his face. You knew he’d appreciate the effort, but you were worried it wouldn’t live up to the memory, the expectation. 

“Open up.” You feed him a piece of the bread and wait…and wait…and wait. It’s nerve wrecking watching him chew the bread, swallow and contemplate. It’s not until he’s opening his eyes and grinning up at you, dragging you onto his lap that you feel the worry ease away. 

“Tastes like home.” He kisses your cheek, “Thank you…” Truth is it didn’t taste quite like home, the bananas were different now and that was okay. What mattered to him was that you tried and that’s what made it taste like home. You didn’t need to know that it wasn’t exactly the same, you just needed to know that he appreciated you and loved you for the effort you put in.   

“I’d do anything for you, Buck.” And you would. You’d bake banana bread everyday. You’d bake every recipe from his childhood. Hunt down every little symbol of home for him. 


End file.
